Oh Something Shiny!
by anonymousXandrogynous
Summary: Crackfic, MxM, includes Matt with a belly-button piercing and Mello have a freak out. yay - -


**A/N: i have no idea where this came from... _' oh well, enjoy...**

**beta'ed by the ever super-awesome SkywardShadow **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note or any affiliated characters.**

Matt lounged on the couch, one arm draped over his eyes in a dramatic fashion. His orange goggles hung loosely around his neck, resting along the ridge of his collarbone. He was breathing deeply, as if asleep, and his shirt was riding up slightly from his position.

Mello frowned. Normally a sight like this would make him smile, but something was bothering him. There was a small glint of metal peeking out from underneath the hem of Matt's striped shirt. Was that…a belly-button piercing?

"Matt!" he said suddenly.

"Hnn?" the redhead in question replied, not moving from his sprawled position across the couch.

"What is that?" Mello demanded, pointing at the offending piece of metal.

"What is wha-? Oh." Matt sat up, adjusting his shirt to cover his previously exposed midriff. "It's nothing, Mels," he said, attempting to wave away the question with a swipe of his gloved hand.

"That is _not_ nothing. What is it?" Mello growled, folding his arms across his leather-vest-clad chest, his hip jutting out to the side in a pose that just screamed '_if you don't tell me, I'll kill you_'.

Matt seemed unfazed by the death stare he was receiving. "It's nothing," he said, once again trying to wave away the question.

Mello's eyes narrowed before he suddenly charged, leaping over coffee table and slamming into Matt, sending them both tumbling back onto the couch. He quickly untangled himself from Matt and straddled the stunned gamer.

"What the hell, Mello!" Matt protested. He rubbed his head and glared up at the blond now perched on his hips.

"It's your own fault," Mello muttered before firmly grabbing a fistful of the hem of Matt's shirt and yanking it up, still glowering even as he was exposed to Matt's perfectly flat (and extremely attractive, in his opinion) stomach.

Matt spluttered at the sudden invasion of his personal space and privacy. "Mello!" he cried, beginning to flail as a deep blush threatened to make itself apparent on his face.

"Ah ha! I knew it!" Mello cried triumphantly, pointing at the small metal stud.

"Again, Mello, what the hell?" Matt demanded, yanking his shirt back down over his stomach and blushing furiously.

Mello stared placidly down at the gamer. "Well, Mattie, what do you have to say for yourself?" he asked, folding his arms.

"I should be asking you the same thing," Matt mumbled, sitting up and readjusting himself even thought Mello remained stubbornly on his lap. He ran a hand through his auburn hair and sighed, laying back once more and folding his hands behind his head.

"I don't get what the big deal is. It's just a piercing," he stated.

Mello rolled his eyes. "And you know very well that I hate body piercings."

"I got it after I left the orphanage. It was before I met up with you again; how was I supposed to know? Besides…I like it." The last part was a mumble.

Mello snorted. "Well, since you have an excuse…I suppose it's fine. I still don't like it though," he stated, flipping a strand of blond hair over his shoulder.

Matt chuckled softly. "Thank you…Although I wasn't going to take it out even if you told me to," he added, grinning defiantly.

Mello scowled. "You'll do whatever I tell you to." And with that he grabbed another fistful of Matt's striped shirt and brought them together.

"Kiss me," he commanded, and before an answer even came, he pressed his lips to the gamer's.

Matt blushed deeply but nodded, wrapping his arms around Mello's waist and kissing back happily.

Mello smirked as he pulled away, staring intently at the green orbs that were Matt's eyes for a moment longer before standing swiftly.

"Get me some chocolate," he commanded simply, stretching his arms above his head.

Matt chuckled. "Of course," he replied, standing up and kissing Mello's cheek lightly before heading out the door on his errand.

Mello smirked again. "I win," he sang to himself, and headed to his laptop to get some actual work done before Matt returned.

**I've just come to the realization that most of my fics end the same way. Oh dear, I'll have to fix that... /'**


End file.
